Switchgear cabinets for electrical service distribution panels of this type have a rear wall, two side walls, a base wall and a ceiling wall, and these walls are welded to one another at their edges. A door is fitted in an articulated manner to one of the vertical free edges of the switchgear cabinet which faces forward and the interior of the switchgear cabinet is accessible or can be closed by said door.
The disadvantage of this structural solution is that the switchgear cabinet itself cannot be dismantled but has to be produced in the factory, this being unfavorable in terms of transportation.